Simple Thing
by Sombereyes
Summary: Before graduation, Sei and Shimako share words. Isn't not the blessing Sei needs to hear, but between roses, it's good enough. Sei/Yumi... Implied one sided romance between Shimako/Yumi


A/N: A moment that takes place somewhere "off screen" during the graduation arc…

 **Simple Thing**

She walked down the path, the same as she did every day. She did the same tasks, too. Stopping at the statue of the Virgin Mary she prayed without hope, lacking conviction and faith. She could have closed her eyes and walked blindly to the rose mansion, her feet sidestepping the ginkgo nuts as if she were dancing.

She could do that, because she'd done it for years.

She could continue walking ahead instead, go to the chapel, sit there and look up at the cross, but what good would it do? The murmurs of her past lingered there, and though she had begun to heal, her mind could not fathom the loneliness she'd once felt…she never wanted to feel that way again.

Where had the time passed her by?

Soon, she'd be rid of this place, but now, it was like a shelter. A home she had never before been happy to have. A sense of sadness at letting it go free left her feeling unusually weak. She had been frozen too long, and all of that time was wasted, for nothing. She needed a new start, to try again in the walls of Lillian.

It was the only place she could find her truest sense of self. That's why she was going back to university.

She already decided that, but even so, she felt a little sentimental.

She came to the little spot behind the rose mansion, a place that very few people tended to go to, and rested her back against the tree. How many days had she spent here, with Shimako in her shadow, the two of them talking about complete nonsense…how many times had Sei caught glimpses of Shimako and Yumi sharing off colored banter and wondered where her place in all of it truly was?

Was there even a place for her here anymore?

Did her reasons somehow become invalidated by her age, her future? Was the past now inconsequential as well…because if so…that meant that…she…that everyone she ever cared about…ever loved or cared about…that they too, would be rendered unimportant. She refused to believe that…but then again, she'd said it best herself.

It would be a shame to deny love, even if one day…that love was no longer there….whispers to the wind.

"I thought I might find you here…"

And just like that, a smile formed onto her face. What else could she do? She wouldn't be caught dead crying.

"I guess I'm just not good at being a Cheshire cat anymore…I used to sneak by all the time unnoticed…" Then as she leaned casually on the tree, pushing her bangs out of her eyes cockily. "Ah, but I never could get anything past you, could I?"

There was something stern in that gaze as her little sister frowned. "What a thing to say, considering..." Shimako could only sigh. "You know, she's looking for you…"

"Yōko?" Sei rolled her eyes. "She's always got a stick up her butt..." Shimako seemed nearly offended by the logic, and Sei grew quiet… "What?"

"Yumi is looking for you." Shimako stated with a tone that was stern, too stern for the often soft spoken woman. "Avoidance again, I've come to expect it, but still…"

Sei nodded then, reaching out her hand, taking Shimako across their short divide until they were side by side…hand in hand. "I'll talk to her…"

"Don't hurt her…"

Sei said nothing, eyes wide, mildly shocked. It was too direct, too clear an order.

"Don't hurt her…" Shimako said again, resting her head on Sei's shoulder. The two of them were never good with words, but the words, unmitigated, uncomplicated, were all that Sei really needed to hear.

Approval, understanding, encouragement…a reason why.

Sei nodded, squeezing Shimako's hand just a little more tightly than before…a wordless show of gratitude, then, an agreement. "I won't."

"She came to ask me where you were, so I explained that you were in your classroom." Shimako told her as she pulled away. She wouldn't inquire what Sei might ask for. She wouldn't grill the woman about her feelings, or how deep they went…that's not how their bond worked, and that wordless acceptance between them, that was the best farewell gift either of them could give each other. "You should hurry…"

"Yeah…" Sei said slowly. "I guess I should…"

She was about to leave, to turn the corner and not look back, but something old her not too, and she paused. She didn't dare face Shimako now, because she was sure…more than sure…that Shimako had her back turned too. It was just the way they were.

"Go Sei…" Shimako said ever so quietly. "Don't hold back."


End file.
